A new friend
by drifting-angel
Summary: Theres a new girl and she's poor. she has a scholorship to ouran for the rich and beautiful. She starts to slowly warm up to the host club, and shows them how to enjoy life, but will her secreat tear thier friendship apart or make it grow stronger.
1. New girl

Disclaimer

Haruhi: d-angel does not own Ouran High School host club

D-angel: Please constructive criticism only. _Italics means thinking _

It was 6:00 and the ouran host club was talking about the new girl. Well said Haruhi I'll show her around the school. Hmm whats her name said honey. Kyoya opened up a folder. Well it says her name is Yumi Sasaki class poor. Father mother deceased currently living with her grandmother. Oh poor yumi said tamaki a little too dramatic.

While at the Sasaki house Yumi was sleeping. Yumi! Yeah grandma!? It's time for school I'll be at work, I'll get off at 7:00 okay. K grandma. Yumi couldn't afford a uniform so she put on a white shirt, blue plaid skirt, white knee socks, black shoes. Huh what time is it. Oh I still have a couple of hours. When she finally got to school she was heading t words music room 3. Hmm the principal said that the host club was in here. _Well here goes nothing. _While entering she saw the host club and started blushing. _Get a hold of yourself Yumi their just boys. _

Hello I'm yumi and I need a tour of this place. Hello yumi said honey. Uh who are you. Haruhi cam up and said I'm haruhi, this is mori, honey, kyoya, tamaki, hikaru and kaoru. Hello. So whose going to give me the tour. I am said haruhi. Okay lets go it was nice meeting you all! Haruhi showed her the classes gym, library, the whole school. Well it's almost time to go to class let me see your schedule. Here's my schedule. Oh you have all of my classes. Then the bell rings. Well come on don't just stand there said haruhi. Skipping to end of school why because I'm just awsome.

At the end of the day yumi went to the host club. So Yumi how was your first day said honey. Uh all these stuck up snobby people I can't take one more minute. Oh! That reminds me why is haruhi a girl when I heard that the host club was all boys she said with a sly smile. The host club stared at her with shock, and you could see lighting in the background. Kyoya looked at her. How do you know? Well kyoya I just had a feeling. Plus when I asked the question all of you guys were shocked.

Tamaki slowly smiled. Well know that you know are you going to keep our secret? W...Well Yumi slowly started to back away. Yumi didn't know what to do. She backed up against a wall.

y...Yeah I'll keep your secret. Great we have a new friend tamaki said happy. So what are you guys planning to do tomorrow? Why do you want to know. Going to ask us out said Kaoru. Yeah hikaru agread. Ewww! I was just asking what are you going to do to entertain the girls!?

Haruhi stood up well i have to go we have new neighbors today and dad wants to get to know them. Yumi looked up Well good luck with that. New neighbors can be kinda creepy.

While everyone was saying goodbye to haruhi yumi was thinking of her little sister. _I hope shes alright. How old is she 8. We have to keep moving so nobody can find out our secreat. Looks at host club I might be able to trust them i dont know._

While haruhi left Yumi said her goodbyes to her friends. Uhh i have to walk home. While close to her house she saw her sister crying. Yumi ran over to her Amaya why are you crying? The boys at school keep picking on me and im tired of it "sniffs". Don't worry why dont you gather your friends and those boys will think twice okay. "sniffs" O..Okay thank you yumi "hugs". Your welcome now come on let's go inside.

Yumi was making dinner. _I wonder how tomorrow will go let's just hope that the host club wont do anything stupid._ Amaya dinner! Okay sis I'm coming! After eating dinner and setting a plate for grandma yumi was in her room.

What a loooong day "picks up mp3" what song. I'll listen to happy ending

"starts singing"

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

As the last part played yumi fell asleep

D-angel: Hope you like it btw this is my first fanfic so be nice bye-bye


	2. ball of deciet

D-angel: hope you like this chapter

Dream: Mom dad are you hear. Right hear honey. Mom it's great to see you guys again

You too yumi dad said. Yumi wake up. Huh! Wake up. Are you leaving me again.

Yumi her grandmother said wake up. She violently shook her. "opens eyes" Ugh I'm up what is it.

I already took your sister to school you have 30 minutes to get to school I have to go now bye she said all in one breath.

Yumi bolted from her bed and put on her clothes.

Finally "pant pant" at school. Ring ring!

After some time it was finally time for gym. Yumi and haruhi walking down the hall. You know haruhi you're going to have to tell the girls that your a girl she said in a sing song voice. Well at least it gets me out of gym with my sick notes.

"yumi gets dressed for gym"

Alright class the coach said. Were going to play dodge ball. Girls you're going to have to hit the host club also. Ready "yumi gets a dodge ball" set Go! "yumi throws the ball hits a boy" Yes I got one!

_Dang haruhi thought she can throw hard._ After a little while of playing dodge ball the only ones left were her and hikaru. Tamaki? Yes honey? Do you think mori's going to hurt her. Let's hope not.

hikaru threw the ball and hit her. "Yumi falls" ugh why did hikaru have to hit hard she muttered. She got up face red. Hey yumi are you okay hikaru said coming up to her. Yeah I'm fine. Nice throw by the way.

Okay kids go to the changing rooms. While yumi changed and walked out she found that the host club. Hey come on yumi lets go to our room honey said running holding his bunny.

In the host club room.

Do you guys have any event planned yumi said. No said kyoya that's why were going to ask you. Yeah I have an idea but you have to agree to some things first okay. Okay they said in unison.

Lets hold a dance out side. The weather is lovely the trees are beautiful and we can get some fresh air. Whats the attire. Kyoya you worry to much I was getting there she said playfully. The attire is semi-formal. When are wee going to have it said honey. How about in the afternoon after lunch.

After agreeing to the dance idea yumi said. You guys announce it and I get to plan it. Okay said tamaki enthusiastically. Ohandharuhican'tdancewithanyofyouguys.

Umm yumi can you repeat it again but slower said the twins. Okay haruhi can't dance with any of you guys. Oh and you have to dress up like girls. What said the boys. Well it's like a test to see if the girls can recognise you guys.

I think that's a wonderful idea yumi. Why thank you haruhi at least someone likes it. _If only looks could kill thought yumi._ So what do you guys think. No no no no said tamaki. Please Tamaki

Finally a minute and puppy dog eyes later the boys finally agreed. This event will be so cool. I can give them makeovers and see what dress looks good on who yumi said with big eyes. I think Yumi is enjoying this to much said haruhi they just nodded. Okay well get ready after lunch it will last untill the end of school. Well announce it today and get ready at lunch tomorrow okay. Okay everyone said.

While saying good bye yumi looked at haruhi. Hey how did the neighbor thing go. They were a nice old couple Mr. and Misses. Kuro we had dinner together.

While walking home yumi saw amaya on the porch holding a bracelet. Hey amaya who gave you the bracelet! Oh hello yumi my friend rin gave me this. Thats nice come on lets go inside.

After making dinner yumi took a shower. Oh this is just what i need. Yumi sat down in the shower. She closed her eyes thinking about her parents. After puting on pjs she and amaya went asleep.

There was no sound in the house only silence. While the rest went to sleep with a lot to think about.


	3. Time for the dance

D-angel: lets get this chappie

Honey: d-angel does not own us

Yumi woke up early. "yawn" Ugh time for school puts on uniform. Huh I wonder where grandma is. Goes to kitchen while walking sees a note.

Dear, Yumi

I'm sorry I had to leave early. I already took your sister to school be safe and I packed everything you need in a bag. Be safe and no dirty dancing

Love, Grandma

Only grandma would add the dirty dancing part. I better go or I'm going to be late. When she saw the big building see saw some decorations. _Decorations check, food will be served at the party._ Goes to music room3.

Hey guys. Sup yumi the twins said. So I got a dress for haruhi and me plus some wigs. I got make up and I figured you guys can supply a dress. So it will be held at 12:00 said haruhi. Yup and remember boys no dancing with haruhi.

Hey yumi. Yeah tamaki? Were excused from class because we have to work on the dance. That's great well with this many people we should start to work on the food.

Me and haruhi will work on baking. Kyoya, tamaki work on getting the dresses. Mori honey you guys will test the food. Everyone clear on what there supposed. Yes ma'am "solutes" good now get to work

After getting dresses and baking they were finally finished. Ugh time for lunch "evil glint in eye" time for dress up. The boys backed away.

Okay mori will be with me he will be the ONLY one in a tux. How come he won't wear a dress tamaki said matter of factly. Mori won't be in disguise because he will be supervising and ask some ladies to dance.

Okay lets put on the dresses,and makeup. A little while later they came back from a dressing room. Haruhi wore a long dark ping dress and light pink sandals with a long brown haired wig.

Kaoru, and hikaru came out with long red and orange dress. They were wearing a wig that was a little below shoulder length.

Tamaki came out with short blond hair nice white blouse long yellow skirt. Honey had a long blonde wig with a cute yellow dress. Kyoya came out with a dark blue dress with a black shoulder length hair.

Time for me to get ready said yumi by the way you guys look great. A little while later yumi came out wearing a light blue with white lace trim. blue sandals black hair in ponytail.

Sooo how do i look. You look great yumi said honey. I agree said haruhi. Okay we have 3 minutes till this starts. Heres the plan me, mori, and haruhi will come out then 1 minute later you guys CASUALLY walk in any question.

Okay so does everyone know what to do. "everyone shakes head" Good now It's almost time to start haruhi, mori come on. Ugh this has to be the most embarassing thing we have to do said kyoya. Yes but look at yumi and haruhi dont they look beautiful.

OUTSIDE: Okay guys this party starts in 5 4 3 2 1 ring. Kids come flooding out. Hello ladies and gentalmen said mori while smileing. I hope you enjoy this ball, and these are my friends yumi and haru. "cheers"

Okay guys you know what we have to do said tamaki. 3 2 1 0 "walks outside into the crowd" Wow alot of people are already dancing said honey. Let's find mori first.

After fighting the crowd they finally found mori. Hey guys said yumi enthusiasticaly. look everyones having fun. Hey wheres mori said honey. A girl asked him to dance so yeah. You guys better go in and dance i'll stay her oh, and haruhi have fun k. Okay they all said then disappeared into the crowd.

_Look at everyone having fun. It's just so beautiful out here._ Mori comes up May i have this dance. "smiles" Yes you may. "goes in the middle of crowd and starts dancing" Wow you're a really good dancer mori. Thank you yumi "smiles"

Hey look said tamaki. Mori and yumi are dancing he said to the twins. Yeah and haruhi is dancing to. Hey wheres kyoya. Hes dancing to said the twins.

Haruhi looked at the couples who were dancing. She was done dancing and found mori and yumi dancing. Awww how cute_. I wonder how the boys are doing._

While it wore on it finally ended and everyone took of the disguise. So did anyone remember you guys said haruhi. Well they said you look familiar do i know you they said. So nobody recognised you said yumi. Nope nobody so yumi did you enjoy the dance said haruhi. Yeah i did.

By the way did you guys dance with anybody. Yeah all of us danced. Oh that's great. Well see you guys tomorrow said yumi. See ya later Yumi they all said.

While going home she saw her sister out side waiting for her. Hey yumi. Hi sis so how was your day. BORING. how was your's heard you planned a dance. Yeah it was really great. Sis. Yeah amaya? How long do you think were going to stay before we move again. I dont know

While inside making dinner yumi started thinking what to do of thier family secreat._ I wonder if i can tell them. What would they do if i did tell them. I'ts not healthy stressing about this._

Amaya dinners ready come on. Okay sis im coming! while trying to sleep That night amaya started tossing and turning thinking about her parents.

Dream: Goodbye amaya. Sis don't leave me i need you! I'm sorry amaya goodbye.

Amaya wakes up at midnight in a cold sweat.

Goes into Yumi's room. Yumi. Yeah amaya what do you want? Can i sleep with you tonight? Sure sis come on "scoots over" night sis. Good night yumi.


	4. Her parents anniversary

D-angel: Thanks hikaxkao for my first review. I'll follow your advice as best as I can.

Honey: D-angel does not own us

Amaya get's out of bed. Yumi wake up it's time for school. Yumi "silence" Yumi "more silence" YUMI!

Ah! I'm up I'm up. Whats with the yelling amaya?

Well SOMEONE wouldn't get up for school.

"looks at clock" Ah! Were going to be late for school " zooms around the room getting ready" Amaya get dress I'm walking you to school.

Okay sis sweat drops"starts to dress". I'm ready come on yumi.

"goes out the door" Oh it looks so dark i hope it dosen't rain while were walking. "looks at watch" Okay we should hurry up so we don't be late for school okay amaya

Okay yumi. Hey do you have any events planned today.

No i don't think so "after 2 minutes of walking they get to her school". Goodbye amaya see you later okay.

While she turned to leave she heard her sister say goodbye. While walking to school she started thinking about what occasion it was today._ I cant belive its already been 10 years already. I wish i could tell my friends or at least one of them._

"looks at watch" Crap i'm going to be late for school. After running for about 3 minutes she fianlly arrives and the bell rings. Great i don't even get to reat for a while.

Alright class her teacher said pull out your homework and pass it to the person in front of you to grade the paper.

Hey haruhi yumi said quietly.

Yeah what do you need she whispered back.

I forgot to do my homework can I copy yours?

No I can't do that I'm sorry she said apologetically.

Miss. Sasaki Miss. Fujioki can you please share to the class what your talking about?

Sorry teacher said yumi. I was talking about how I forgot to do my homework happy she said sarcastically. Oh! And to save me from the lecture I know detention.

Since you want to be a smarty pants "sorry can't imagine one of the teachers cussing". The principal gets to decide your punishment. Now sit down in your seat and be quite.

Ugh fine."sits down" stupid teacher she mumbled.

After class haruhi walked up to yumi.

Hey yumi why did you act like that. That's just not like you haruhi said with some worry for her friend.

It's just that well.

Well what haruhi said.

I was getting to that. Anyways it's the anniversary of my parents death. My sister just remembers how they died not the date. I always visit thier grave. I.. I'm sorry to tell you about my troubles

"haruhi smiled"Don't be im glad i know a little bit more about you. If you dont mind me asking but....how did your parents die haruhi said slowly.

Flashback:

While staying in one of thier houses in france. Yumi her dad said why dont you and your sister go play at the park for a while.

Okay daddy a 8 year old yumi asid. Come on amaya were going to the park!

Coming sis a 3 yerold said latching on to her sisters arm.

Yumi and Amaya were part of a wealthy family that everyone envied. While playing at the park yumi saw smoke rise from where her mansion is.

Hey yumi look at the smoke. Yumi fallows amaya's finger

Yeah I see it lets go check it out.

When they finally arrived the sight shocked them. Thier mansion was burned down. while the fire fighter tried to figure out what happaned.

Y..Yumi wh..what happaned amaya asked frightend at the site of thier house.

I.. I don't know. Excuse me sir what happaned.

The guy said The house got burned down and 2 people died. The police think that it was a fired employee that went and burned the house. If only we were her sooner they might of got save he said with sadness laced in his voice.

End flashback

I don't want to talk about it. It hurts to bad maybe when you know my entire story then i'll tell you.

I'm sorry i didn't want to hurt you. Come on were going to be late for class "grabs yumi's hand and drags her to next class".

After school

See ya later haruhi i have to go now. Say hi to the guys for me. Oh and please don't tell them what I said in the hallway. I don't want them to ask questions okay.

Okay well goodbye yumi.

When she finally arrived at her house she tolled her sister that shes going out for a walk.

Okay dinners in the fridge. Be safe okay. Oh and grand ma might come late today so don't worry if she dosent come soon okay.

Okay sis see ya later.

Once she got out yumi ran away untill she reached a certain part of a familiar forest.

Finally here. "spots parents grave"Hey mom dad everythings going okay. I have alot of friends and thier really cool. I wish you guys were here still i just have so much to tell you "while talking she kneels down and starts to cry"

The clouds were really dark during the school day and rain started pouring down.

I wish i could've done somethig. If only i was there to help "sniffs". I just cant let go. Why did you have to leave me. To leave us do you know how much pain i have! Amaya was so young when you died do you know how much she had to deal with when you left us! "sobs" w..why she barely whispered.

While kneeling down she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"turns around" Grandma can i have some more time please she whispered.

Sure honey take as long as you want. I'll be waiting here for you until your ready to go.

Thank you. "grandma turns around" Why can't i just let it go. "sighs" I know that it isn't my fault but it just hurts so bad. "turns at grave" Good bye you guys.

When thier at the house yumi gets into her pj's and falls asleep.

"grandma looks out of the window_" I wish yumi wouldn't feel so bad i hope her new friends can help her out_.

While at haruhi's house she was thinking about yumi_. She looked so sad today. I hope we can help her out if only i knew what happaned. Yumi i have to get more information about her shes my friend. I hope we can help her._


	5. Questions and Answes

D-angel: Well hope your enjoying reading this. Lets start the chapter

Mori: D-angel does not own us

While at music room3 the guys and haruhi were deciding on what to do next week since today was Friday.

Hey Haruhi do you know why yumi left early. Asked Tamaki with worry.

No I don't know why I didn't ask her but she was really sad yesterday. I think it's best if we don't talk about it. Right when haruhi said that Yumi came walking in.

Guys do you see how dark it is and it's starting to rain. I think they announced that we stay inside the building, and just stay in one room.

Really that's great no work honey said happily. Hey yumi why were you sad yesterday he asked innocently.

Yumi winced and everybody noticed. Ugh sorry honey but I... I don't think that's a good idea to tell you right now.

Why not yumi tamaki said. What better way to learn about our new friend. So can you please tell us the story he said with puppy dog eyes.

Ugh kyoya some help here. Tell him that if I don't want to tell I don't have to.

Sorry yumi, but what the king wants the king gets. Besides you got every one interested so just tell us the story he said smirking.

Fine you guys win. Yesterday I was sad because it was my parents anniversary. I visited their grave so that's why I left early yesterday. I was so upset I asked haruhi not to tell you guys, but you ended up forcing me any ways "starts laughing lightly".

Oh! My little daughter why didn't you tell us said tamaki hugging her.

Huh said the twins. Is there anything we can do to help said kaoru. Yeah anything at all said hikaru.

Can you guys just stop asking me these questions. Haruhi can you go to a different room for a minute?

Yeah sure she said since she didn't want to argue with her.

Can I ask you guys a question Yumi said when haruhi left.

Sure yumi whats the question Honey asked.

Well....

Well what the twins said.

Ummm...can you tell me what love fells like she asked her face red with embrassment.

Honey was the first to answer. Loveis when you feel safe and secure you know you can trust them, you give them all your heart, and in return they give all thier heart to you.

Wow honey that was a pretty good discription of love. So have you guys ever felt like that she asked cocking her head to the side.

"silence" You know you can get hurt by love, but good friends can heal it. Like the saying goes "The only way you can get over a crush is to find a new one"

So when you fall in love is anything fair asked honey.

Yup said yumi like the saying goes "alls fair in love and war"

How do you know this the twins said.

Well i like someone here she said matter of factaly.

Who do you like yumi said honey" everyone leans in"

Well I'll give you a hint. Hes cute, charming, smart, funny, strong, and a little devilish, and they go to this school to.

Hmm everyone was thincking hard.

_I cant belive they haven't figured it out yet it's them._

Well if you can't figue it out i'm going to get haruhi know okay "walks out to get haruhi".

Hmm i wonder who she likes said honey.

After a couple of minutes of wondering haruhi and yumi come back.

Hmm what are you guys doing on saturday yumi asked

Nothing why said haruhi.

Well i was wondering if you guys want to go to the mall she said while blushing a little.

Hey yumi do you have a fever tamaki said getting closer feeling her forehead.

I think yumi does have a fever kyouya said getting closer inspecting.

Ahh! "backs away" I...I don't have a fever o..okay "tamaki and kyouya start smirking". Now can you please answer the question would you guys like to go to the mall tomorrow?

Yeah that sound great yumi honey said. Haruhi and the rest agread.

Great why dont we meet there at10:00 and well leave at 1:00 okay. "everyone nody head"

Where are we going to meet up said haruhi?

Why not the food cour then we'll look aroun k.

Well this is going to be a great experience said tamaki doing a heroic pose.

"sweat drops" you mean none of you guys have been to a mall before said yumi.

Nope they said.

Haruhi you know what?

What she whispered

There rich bastards.

I know "starts to laugh"

They look at yumi and haruhi. Whats so funny said honey.

Oh nothing well "looks at clock" school about to end soon.

Ring Ring went the bell.

Okay well see you guys later yumi waved goodbye while haruhi followed.

When yumi got to her house she made dinner and watched t.v. with amaya until 12:00.

Finally something to do thought haruhi and fell asleep at 11:00.

When yumi fell asleep her grandmother came in and saw her and amaya sleeping on the couch._ I think her friends are the ones to help her and amaya is slowly starting to show her feelings more everythings going to change she thougt._

Little did the grandma know that everything is going to change for better or for worse. Lets see how our little heroines are going to be at the mall with our favorite host club.

Kyouya was in bed trying to think of a plan on who yumi and haruhi like. _I know how to get them to say it_. After making a plan he fell asleep. While honey fell asleep as soon as he layed down on his bed.

D-angel: Till then bye-bye.


	6. The mall, and sleepover

D-angel:Yay my sixth chapter!

Kyouya: She does not own us.

When yumi woke up she put on a light blue shirt, black skirt, black knee high socks, black white tennis shoes.

"amaya wakes up" Hey looking good sis. Going on a date today she said with a sly smile.

Shut up amaya! I'm hanging out with my friends. You of all people should know I dress like this almost everyday. Hey what are you doing today?

I'm hanging out with my friends at their house.

Who are your friends?

Let's see theirs rin, tia, and sarah. And yes their all girls I don't like hanging out with boys she stated matter of factaly.

Well I'm going to leave in 10 minutes do you need any thing?

No I'm good. You go out there and have fun. Oh are you going to walk there?

Yeah I'm going to leave know so I can look at the clothes.

Okay bye sis. Have fun.

Okay your friends house is close right?

Yeah now go and have fun. See ya later sis. Be careful she said in a whisper.

While walking she heard whistles when some cars passed by. _Crap I should of worn jeans instead of a skirt. Just a few more minutes of this and I'll be at the mall._

While at the mall yumi looked at the jewelry store. "looks at two bracelets"Wow their lovely "looks at price" ugh that's to much. I bet my sister would of loved it "sigh". "looks at watch" It's almost 10:00 I better get to the food court.

While yumi was walking to the food court Haruhi and the others were waiting for her. Honey was getting very impatient.

When is yumi going to be here. I'm starving he whined..

Be patient honey said kyouya. I'm sure yumi will be here soon.

After a couple of minutes waiting they see yumis silhouet.

Hey guys she called an ran over to them. Sorry i took so long. I was thinking about something rubbing the back of her neck sheepishy. Hehe. And haruhi i like our outfit.

She was wearing a nice soft pink shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Sorry cant think of anything the guys are wearng so imagine it

Thanks yumi. So did you walk here haruhi said while looking at her outfit.

Yeah why do you ask.

Oh it's just well your skirt is a little to short don't you think.

Well... ugh..umm i d..don't think it's THAT short its a little above my knees.

So did any one whistle while you were walking haruhi said with a sly smile.

Y...yeah she said face red with emberassment.

Umm. W..why don't we get some pizza said yumi.

So did any one whistle in the mall said the twins.

No! Can we drop the topic please she whined.

When they got to the pizza place in the food court they had to stand in line.

Okay hikaru kaoru why don't you guys find a table, why don't the rest of you guys go with them okay. This might take a while.

When it was yumi't turn she ordered 2 large pizzas with pepperoni, payed for it and brought it to them.

Wow this looks great thanks yumi said haruhi.

No problem.

So you guys have never went to the mall before.

They shook their head no.

Hey haruhi how do you think the girls act around them yumi said while smiling.

You've never seen girls go crazy over them.

No I don't like seeing girls go crazy over guys. It's kinda disturbing, and creepy.

Well they act nice i guess.

"yumi had a huge grin" Oh of course they swoon over the ouran host club what girl wouldn't she said dramatically

You and I wouldn't swoon over them.

You got that right. But you never know they might end up kissing you haruhi if your not careful.

How would you know?

Well they probably think your interesting and stuff like that.

After shopping haruhi invited yumi to her house to spend the night.

I'd love to but i have to tell my sister.

Why don't you use a phone.

Hehe funny story i didn't bring my phone.

Hey kyouya can haruhi borrow your phone.

"he gave yumi his phone" Thanks kyouya i owe you a big one.

Bold is amaya italics is yumi

**Hello this is amaya speaking**

_Hey amaya it's me yumi i'm going to spend the night at haruhi's okay can you tell grandma_

**Okay be careful, and have fun.**

_Okay are you doing anything?_

**Yeah spending the night at my friends house.**

_Okay have fun bye._

**Bye.**

"gives back phone" Thanks kyouya.

"takes phone" No problem yumi "smiles"

Okay so are we going to walk there or take a car.

Kyouya whips out phone and calls for a limo.

While entering the limo haruhi and yumi thought _rich bastards._

Yumi sat between tamaki and kyouya. Haruhi was lucky she was next to a window and honey.

The drive was long and it didn't help that they were shopping for a long time.

Yumi leaned her head on kyouyas shoulder then switching to tamaki's when they were riding.

when they got to her house yumi and the others went in.

Hello haruhi oh who are your friends.

Hey dad this is yumi, tamaki, kyouya, honey mori, and hikaru, kaoru.

It is very nice to see you Mr. Fujioki " she said bowing making her skirt go up a little"

OH! The pleasures all mine come on in.

So haruhi she said while sitting in the kitchen with everyone. Are one of these your boyfriend he asked with a smile.

No! Maybe you should ask yumi she likes someone here she said while grinning.

So yumi do you like some one.

Maybe maybe not she said with a sly smile.

Oh why don't you just tell us haruhi said.

Oh i just can't "starts grinning" he has so many classy lovely ladies to choose from why would he want to choose me "sad smile".

I'll leave i'm sure you guys have some talking to do he said.

When he left haruhi broke out laughing. Wow who knew you could act yumi.

Yeah i was pretty good maybe better then tamaki.

Tamaki turned grey and summoned storm clouds.

Tamaki don't be sad i know your better then me.

Why thank you he said while cheering up.

"sweat drop"_Wow five second rebound._

So are you guys staying here haruhi said. They all noded.

Hey yumi what would your dream guy be asked haruhi.

Why would you ask that when the guys "points at them" are right there. Why wanna set me up with someone she said with a sly smile.

No i was just asking. Lets go change i have some pj's for you yumi, and i'm sure you guys can call and get your pajamas.


	7. ending

D-angel: "cries" this is going to be my last chapter

Honey: Why

D-angel: I want to start a new story.

Everyone gets dressed into pj's.

So yumi what is your dream guy like?

Well haruhi they have to be cute, smart, funny, caring, kind, strong, and maybe a little devilish.

What is your dream guy like?

I'll tell you later when the boys are gone "smiles". So what should we do?

Lets figure out the sleeping arrangements first. You have two guests rooms right.

Yeah and some people can sleep in the living room. Okay mori honey you can sleep in the living room. Hikaru Kaoru you can get a guest room. Kyouya, tamaki where do you guys want to sleep.

I'll sleep in the living room said tamaki. It will be a good experience "he did a heroic pose"

Okay so kyouya your going to have the guest room okay.

Hey yumi where are you going to sleep said honey.

Ugh...i can sleep in haruhi's room. Is that okay with you.

Sure yumi you can sleep in my room.

Okay so what do we do know I'm bored yumi whined.

Why don't we play hid n seek said honey with his eyes twinkling.

I think that's a great idea . What do you guys think yumi asked?

That sounds good said haruhi. "the others agreed"

After playing hide n seek for a couple of hours they went to sleep.

Dream: You guys are my best friends please don't leave me.

We will never leave you yumi. Your our best friend to.

Thank you you guys.


End file.
